In a manhole, sewage enters in from a first pipe (e.g., inlet port) and empties into a trough. From the trough, the sewage exits the manhole via a second pipe (e.g., outlet port). If repairs need to be made in a manhole, the flow of sewage through pipes must be stopped for very long periods of time with plug-like devices. This can often cause sewage backup in the homes of local residents. Also, this blockage of the flow can result in forceful expulsion of waste when disconnecting the plug, which can cause damage to fresh mortar repairs and injuries to manhole workers. The present invention features a pipe shunt device for allowing sewage to flow in a manhole while repairs take place in the manhole. The pipe shunt device delivers sewage from the first pipe in the manhole to the second pipe in the manhole while bypassing the trough.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.